totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama Craziness
22 teens come together to win 100,000 BUCKS! These teens will face harsh weather, cruel treatment, a few sharks and tons more! Don't miss it on Total Drama Craziness! The campers Linda Winston Suzy Zev Jaquenette Grady Liz Elias Serene Randy Leanna Ilan Kaori Orville Dorthy Baldwin India Lance Valeria Joshua Mitchie Nico Chapter 1- I'm Looking at the Winner, Time to Find Out Who it is. Last time, on Total Drama Craziness! 22 Sucker - I mean, teenagers, signed up for Total Drama Craziness. They'll be staying at a summer camp in the middle of nowhere! There will also be tons of challenges for them to endure. Every 3 days, some unlucky camper gets the boot and they have to leave, forever. In the end, someone will win the ultimate cash prize of 100,000 dollars! Who will win, who will crack under the pressure? Find out this and more on Total Drama Craziness! A thin man walks out wearing a blue shirt with blue jeans and has brown hair. He walks out on a dock and says "Welcome everone, to Total Drama Craziness! Like I just said, someone is going to win. We just don't know who. I'm your host, Shane Oro, but you can call me Shane. Well, time to see the comtestants. Hey! there's someone now!" A small red boat stops at the dock. A tall thin boy comes out and looks around. Shane says "Why hello there Joshua, how's it going?" "Fine, I guess. Hey man, where can I put my gutair?" he askes. "Right over by the edge of the dock." answers Shane. "Cool." Joshua says, "Oh, and another thing, you can call me Josh." "Alright, will do" says a girl in a blue and red striped halter top with black hair. "India! You're suppost to wait for your cue! And you said you were an actress." Yells Shane. "Sorry, my bad. I just saw the cutie with a gutair." says India dreamly. She walks over and stares at Joshua. "Uhhh, you're making me feel awkward." says Josh. India giggled. "Here is our next contestant, Randy." says Shane. "Hey Randy, nice to meet you." Josh says kindly. Randy just stares at the hand. "I don't know you" He finally says. (Confessional) "Randy gives me the creeps" says Joshua. A girl with a Pink sweater and a blue wavy stripe comes of the boat. "Hi ya'll, I'm Jaquenette! I'm here to win so drop out now. Unless you wanna feel the pain!" says Jaquenette. "Hello Jaquenette, Please stand by the others" instructs Shane. "Alright, here's Grady." Grady walks off and the boat jumps up a little. "Wow, who ordered the chicken?" jokes India, the others laugh except Randy and Grady. "Can it!" barks Grady. He walks over and stands near Josh. "Hey Grady. I'm Josh." He says as he sticks out his hands. "Hello Josh." Grady replies shacking his hand. "Well now that the little love fest is over," Josh and Grady look stunned. "Kidding, kidding" says Shane. "Here comes Mitchie." an overweight girl with a tube top with sleves steps off and looks around. "Why hello everyone, it's awful good to meet you." says Mitchie sounding a lot like Sadie. "Whoa! You look and sound very similar to someone.... Sadie! You sound similar to Sadie!" India says excitly. "Shut up! It's not my fault she's a loser, is my sister, and doesn't even have a mind!" yells Mitchie over the sound of crying. She hides in the back of the group sobbing. "Well this will be good for the ratings. Anywho, here's Orville." says Shane. A skinney kid with a blue-green hat and a red scarf on his neck comes off the boat. "Hey everyone, this season is going to higher then the sky!" says Orville. "Aren't you that kid who owns an airplane and can fly it perfectly?" asked Grady? "Why yes, yes I am." answered Orville. "Okay! Enough about him, please turn your full attention to Serene." says Shane. a girl with a long Green turtleneck that she's wearing as a dress and with glasses walks out of the boat. She looks scared and rushes back in, "Serene, come out. You have a contract." With a heavy sigh she walks out. "Um, hi everyone ........ Please stop looking at me." she says as she cries from being scared. "It's okay honey, we won't do anything bad to you." says Mitchie as she walks over to greet her. Serene walks back with her. "So here is Lance everyone." announces Shane as a tall rather strong kid in a red Hanley shirt comes off the boat. Hey everybody! Are you ready to lose!" He Yells. "NO!" Everyone says in unison except Randy. "Well get ready to." Warns Lance. "A confident one, this will be fun." says Shane. "Here's Suzy." A thin, short, blonde girl in a pink tube top and light blue skirt walks onto the dock. "Hello everyone. As you know, I'm Suzy." she says (Confessional) "Well she looks like a nice person." Says Serene. "Hi, I'm Serene." Says Serene shyly. "Nice to meet you. You don't have to be shy you know. I won't bite." says Suzy laughing. "Hehe, you do seem like a good person Suzy." Says Serene. "Aww, why thank you." Says Suzy as the next boat arrives. A boy in a baseball uniform gets out of the boat. Shane says,"This is Zev everybody." "Hi guys, is there a baseball diamond anywhere?" he askes. "No." Replys Shane. "Dang." says a sulking Zev. "Um, like, isn't anyone gonna help me with my bags" Askes a girl in tight leopred jeans and a red sports bra. "Everyone, this is Linda." says Shane obviously bored. "Fine, I'll do it my self." grumbles Linda. "I'll help you missy" says a buff guy with red skin, a blue sleveless shirt, black gym shorts, and a afro with a green and black head band. "Winston, you're suppost to wait for your cue. Dosen't any one care about them anymore?" Shane angerly askes. Winston looks hurt. India walks up to him and says, "Dude, it's alright, he yelled at he too." "So what's up with your skin?" askes Zev "I don't know but check this out." He slaps himself and starts yelling in pain. inda walks over to the girls and begins chatting. "Okay, that explains it." Says Josh. "So dude, what's up?" he askes. "Nothing much, just bored I guess." answered Winston. "Hey, me too." comments Grady. The three began to start a three-way conversation. "Alright everyone, here's Liz." says Shane playing with his thumbs. Hey ya'll, hey ya doen eh," (Hi ya'll, how you doing eh,) Says Liz with a thick southern accent. She has blond hair and a shirt tied up into a crop top and a purple skirt with a pink heart on the front. "Hi Liz." Says Suzy. "Hello thea" (Hello there) said Liz. "I can't understand you" says a boy with a blue shirt that has a large red X on it. "Elias! Wait for you're cue!" yells an angry Shane. "I was bored, wait a sec. These losers are the compitition?" He askes. "No way! I thought they were just horrible looking props." Said Elias laughing. "That's not nice" said Serene crying. "Not cool dude. Not cool at all." Said Winston. "Whatever." Replied Elias. "Here's Valeria people." Said Shane with a hint of boredom on his face. A girl with purple hair, sweater, and skirt came off the boat. "Sup?" Said Valeria in a quiet voice. (Confessional) "When I saw her, it was true love at first sight!" said Elias dreamly. "Hi Valeria." Said Suzy. Valeria relaxed and started to talk with Suzy, Serene, and Liz. "Here comes Nico people" Nico stepped of the boat. He was small, had burgundy hair with a blue streak in his hair, he also had a blue sweater under a light blue sleeveless shirt with the number 2 on it. He just stood there looking lost. "Nico, Nico,.... NICO!" Yelled Shane. "Wha..wh.what? You don't need to shout you know." Said Nico. He walked over and stood near Liz. "Hi ya. How y doen thea?" (Hi ya! How ya doing there?) said Liz. "I'm doing good, I don't remember signing up for this?" He said. "About that, you thought you were doing a history test dude." Said Shane. "Oh yeah." Said Nico remembering it. "This is Dorthy everyone." An extremely thin girl with a red sleeveless shirt with sky blue hair walks off the boat. "Dorthy, more like Dorky! Hahahaha" Laughs Elias. (Confessonal) "Jerk!" Yells a crying Dorthy. Dorthy runs to end of the dock and starts crying. Nico and Liz go over to comfort her. "Here's Leanna, I'm sure you've heard of her." Shane says. "OMG! You mean, THE''' '''Leanna? I love her designs!" Linda says excitingly. "Well, it's nice to meet you too .... What's your name? askes Leanna. "Linda" "Well it's nice to meet you Linda." Leanna said as she walks to the group to meet more people. "Ilan get out here." Shane yells. A large boy in a yellow striped V-neck and big brown boots gets of the boat. "Dude! It's so awesome to meet you" yells a very excited Ilan. "I've heard of you" Zev said. "you're that kid who survives in the wilderness." "Why yes I am." Ilan says. "Everyone, meet Kaori." Shane says. A brown hiared girl in a blue tank top and a purple skirt get off the boat. "Hello everyone, it very nice to see you." Kaori said. "Kaori doesn't know much English." Shane said out of the blue. Mitchie walks over and says hi. The two begin to talk. "And our last one to greet. Baldwin!" Shane says excitingly. A muscular guy in a red V-neck with no hair on his scalp comes off of the boat. "My eyes. I can't see!" India yells dramaticly. "It's not that bad really. It's just my body." Baldwin pleads. "Alright everyone, meet me at the campfire." Shane instructs as they walk there. When they get there, Shane says. "Alright, time to choose the teams. The teams are '''The Rabbid Raccoons '''and '''The Insane Squirrels. '''The Raccoons are Elias, Zev, Suzy, Serene, Valeria, Liz, Randy, Nico, Ilan, Kaori, and Orville. The Squirrels are Linda, Winston, Leanna, Lance, Mitchie, Bladwin, Grady, Joshua, Jaquenette, India, and Dorthy. Please don't complain, there is no switching." (Confessional) "Yes! I'm with Josh! We are SO gonna hook up." India shouts excitingly. (Confessional) "Oh boy, this is gonna suck big time" Valeria says. (Connfessional) "Great! I'm with Dreamy and Country. At least I'm with Valeria." Elias says sarcasticly. (Confessional) "Yay! I'm with the nice people. Except for Elias. Oh well, nothing's perfect." Serene says. So that's that! the teams are chosen, no switching, and nothing can go wrong! And by that, something's bound to go wrong. Oh well, Tune in next time for more. Total Drama Craziness!